Lewis Hope
Lewis Hope is the young son of Professor Jackson Hope; he is in the sixth grade. When Troy first spots him, he sees him being teased & tells Lewis to believe in himself & he can make friends. He gets Troy's morphing card by mistake. Noah prepares to erase Lewis' memory of them but Troy stops him, saying he is his friend. Lewis returns him with the card when he realizes he needs it. He becomes friends with the rest of the Megaforce Rangers since then. Prior to the beginning of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Lewis decides to join the Megaforce Rangers on their quest to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Lewis usually helps Tensou & Kaizo on board while the Megaforce Rangers are away in battle. Later, when he wishes that he can help the rangers, Lewis is greeted by three of the Power Rangers, the Green Power Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, & the White Dino Ranger, who give him the ability to become the Silver Megaforce Ranger. Unlike his fellow rangers, who morph into the past rangers using Rangers Cards, Lewis uses magical keys called Ranger Keys to morph into any of the past sixth rangers. Later, when the Pirate Rangers arrive & replace the Megaforce Rangers, who are ordered to travel into battle against the Brute Space Empire, Lewis decides to stay on the Zordon's Revenge to assist the Pirate Rangers. The Pirate Rangers are quite sure about it at first, but when Lewis proves himself worthy, the Pirate Rangers approve & make Lewis a official member, thus renaming him the Silver Pirate Ranger. Forms Sixth Rangers As the Silver Megaforce Ranger, Lewis was given access to the powers of the sixteen 6th rangers. Unlike the rest of the Megaforce Rangers, who use the Ranger Cards, Lewis has access to the Pirate Rangers' treasure chest of keys & theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However, with his link to the 16 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. He also has the ability two fuse any two Ranger Keys. Green Power Ranger *Green Power Ranger **Dragon Shield **Dragon Dagger White Power Ranger *White Power Ranger **Saba Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger **Weapons ***Golden Power Staff Silver Space Ranger *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer **Vehicles ***Silver Cycle Titanium Ranger *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser Quantum Ranger *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender Lunar Wolf Ranger *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue Green Samurai Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger **Weapons ***Samurai Saber **Power-Up Mode ***Super Samurai Mode White Dino Ranger *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword SPD Omega Ranger *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher Solaris Knight *Solaris Knight **Solaris Laser Lamp Mercury Ranger *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster Ranger Operator Series Gold *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet Ranger Operator Series Silver *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) **Cloud Hatchet Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger **Barracuda Blade RoboKnight *RoboKnight Trivia *He is the first youngest ranger since Justin Blake and Max Cooper, the Blue Rangers from ''Wild Force ''and ''Turbo ''respectively. **He's also the youngest sixth ranger in Power Rangers. Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)